A variety of brewing apparatus have been developed to combine heated water with a brewing substance such as ground coffee or tea material to infuse the material and produce a brewed beverage. There are many ways to combine the water with the brewing substance. One way is to place the substance in a filter device such as a disposable filter paper and place the filter paper and brewing substance in a brewing funnel or basket. The water is mixed with the brewing substance in the filter thereby allowing the brewed substance to filter through the paper leaving the saturated brewing substance in the filter paper. The saturated substance and used filter paper can be thrown away at the end of the brewing process.
Another way of brewing beverage is to encapsulate the brewing substance in a filter material or structure. The brewing substance in the filter material provides a convenient package for handling a predetermined quantity of brewing substance. The filter material provides a package or container for the brewing substance. This package allows the brewing substance to be handled prior to brewing and after brewing with reduced complication and mess.
Such brewing substances pre-packaged in filter material are referred to as “pods” or “sachets.” Pods can be compressed while packaging in the filter material or left in a generally loose condition. Pods are generally shaped in a circular shape having a generally flattened configuration. The pods often are provided in the shape of a disc or puck. Pods generally range in a size from approximately 45-60 mm and contain approximately 9-10 grams of brewing substance. The typical pod is used to produce approximately 8 ounces of brewed beverage. A variety of reusable containers may be used for providing similar or the same substance containment benefits of the pod configuration using a disposable filter material.
It is desirable to improve the flavor and extraction of the flavors and other components of the coffee or other brewing substances. When brewing a beverage it is desirable to saturate, penetrate, agitate and otherwise engage all of the particles of the brewing substance so as to thoroughly wash from the brewing substance all or at least a suitable portion of the desirable flavor characteristics and substances for incorporation into the brewed beverage to achieve the desired beverage flavor results.